The Lorelai Effect
by Renegade Ace
Summary: 'One night ruined three lives. Took away three chances for happiness. One night added a year's worth of emotional baggage to the shoulders of people already saddled with years worth of their own. One night, three hearts. While not the flap of a butterfly's wings or a hurricane, it was a pretty damn good start.' An AU picking up after "Partings".
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place after the season six finale. Well… probably more like during it. It's what could have happened to the story had one little thing been different. It's been a long time since I've seen the tail end of season six, so any inconsistencies I choose to blame on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Lorelai Effect

Part 1

I never paid much attention to it when Rory told me about it: the Butterfly effect. I mean it sounded ridiculous. How could the flapping of a butterfly's wings affect the weather patterns across the globe when hundreds of thousands of starving people in Africa couldn't do more to people here than elicit sympathy and nothing else - not even the price of a cup of coffee a day?

But then, it happened to me. I watched my life unfold as a dream before me. Going to Luke, giving my ultimatum, having to walk away, hurt and heartbroken. I watched as I went to Christopher, wanting to cause Luke the same pain that he had caused me. I watched as I got caught up as I always do in Christopher, with the past and a future that never was mingling together into something that could have been. He wanted to marry me. And for a girl that had just been rejected not very long ago, I said yes. I jumped. I ran away with Chris as I had wanted to do with Luke. I watched as I ruined everything in the hurricane that was created by that one night of stupid pride. I watched as Luke gave into his darkness and tried to fight until he was free again. I watched Christopher fight both me and himself and tried not to hate us both. I watched as I tried to forget my heart and tried to move on, to fit into a life that was only ever meant to be a dream to keep me going on the nights when being a single mom became too much to take.

One night ruined three lives. Took away three chances for happiness. One night added a year's worth of emotional baggage to the shoulders of people already saddled with years worth of their own. One night, three hearts. While not the flap of a butterfly's wings, it was a pretty damn good start.

But that's not how it happened, that's just how it could have happened. That was the butterfly effect. Here, in this moment, the Lorelai effect took over. It was smaller than a wing, the size of a pin prick really, microscopic, and for most people it wouldn't have changed anything. A one in a million chance, something that could have only happened with the stars aligning. But I was never that lucky and the smaller the chance of something happening the more likely it was to actually happen. And it did happen, and it changed everything.

That night we did fight and I did walk away. But as when before I had thoughts of running to Christopher, of hurting Luke, this time all I could think of was the urge I had to be sick and the willing of myself to be able to wait until I got home. This was the Lorelai effect, and nothing was going to be the same.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Lorelai Effect

Part 2

She woke up late, not that she had any place to get to before work now, she reasoned as she went about her morning routine. It hadn't been a dream, Luke had let her walk away. The rest of what she recalled, the nightmare as she remembered the events that played out like a movie, sent a chill running down her spine. Not that the reality was much better than the dream itself. She had been sick the entire night after getting home. Stress, she figured, knowing that she couldn't remember anything as painful and upsetting as the fight she had had with her former fiancé the night before.

Former? Even thinking about him in the past tense was enough to make her want to be sick again. Was it just another of their famous fights? Or were they really done this time? She should know better than to push him when he wasn't ready to be pushed. She should have learned her lesson last time. With a final look at her tired expression in the mirror and a wish she had something to settle her stomach, she left her lonely house, the house she was suppose to share with him, heading to work.

Michel greeted her with a complaint about his life and how much of a bane she was on his existence. Ignoring him, she went straight to the kitchen, where Sookie and coffee were waiting for her. The kitchen was buzzing with activity when she came in, Sookie just coming back from maternity leave a couple days before.

She smiled to herself as she watched the chef settle back into the routine of her kitchen, barking orders with a smile that endeared her to her staff. Not wanting to interrupt while she was on a roll, Lorelai put her attention instead on coffee. She was still focusing on Sookie when she brought the pot out to fill her mug. She froze when she took a whiff of the coffee, and her stomach turned.

"No," she mumbled, wanting to cry once more, "This is not the time for my stomach to revolt. Stupid sickness!" Smelling it once more to the same ends she put the pot back, defeated, setting about making peppermint tea instead. It always seemed to work in settling her stomach.

She was just taking her first sip when Sookie finally noticed her, a frown filling her lips as she went forward and hugged her. "I heard about last night," she told her before Lorelai could question the gesture.

"You did?"

"The entire town knows! Taylor and Patty were in his shoppe and saw the whole thing. I'm sorry sweetie - no coffee?"

"Upset stomach, don't worry about it. Go on, you were feeling sorry for me."

"Was it just a fight? Or are you two done? I know you said 'now or never' but we all say things in the heat of the moment."

"I don't know. Things don't feel real yet. I was hoping that when I woke up he'd be there or that he'd come by this morning and tell me that he changed his mind, that he wanted to go away with me and he was a fool..."

"Well he is a fool if you ask me. You two were made to be together. You look tired, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think I'm coming down with something though. Maybe from the stress of last night? I don't know. I was up sick most of the night, and I haven't been able to eat anything all morning."

"Maybe you should go home?"

"No, at home I would just think and mope, and I'm not ready to mope yet."

"Hoping he'll still come around?"

"I don't know. Hey, can you whip me up something for breakfast?"

"Sure honey, anything you want. I can make those chocolate chip pancakes you love!"

Her stomach turned at the thought of it, "No, I don't think so. Maybe blueberry?"

"You really must not be feeling well. Want to wait here or I can bring it to your office."

"Office, please," she said with a smile, already turning towards the door, she paused, seeing something on the prep table that caught both her and her stomach's eye, "Taking an apple," she called, moving out of the room, already feeling lighter than she had a few moment before.

It wasn't until she shut the door to her office, her weight leaning against it, and she had enjoyed her first bite that she paused, her anxiety came back again. She looked between the apple and the mug of tea in her hands, "No! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" She rushed forward, setting the forgotten items on her desk with a quickness that she usually saved for burning items or her mother's phone calls. "No! Not now, why now?"

She quickly gathered her things, and headed out the door, pausing only long enough to tell Sookie that she was going to take her advice and head home. Sitting in her jeep she tried to calm down, pulling out her day planner and cursing herself for not being better at making notes. Where had Rory learned it and why hadn't it worn off? She searched through the pages, trying to find the last time she - "DAMNIT!" Not seeing anything in the last couple months she tossed the book aside, wondering what to do next.

She had to find out. She had to know for sure. But she couldn't do that here. The town was too small and the news of her fight with Luke too new. She was surely being watched. And she couldn't go to Hartford where her mother's spies and more than her share of exes lived. She ran down her options.

Litchfield. It was close but still not Stars Hollow. And she hardly knew anyone there. Destination found, she began the drive that now felt a hundred times longer.

~G.G~

During the drive she had picked up the phone and dropped it back down on the seat so many times she lost track. Even as she got out of the jeep, her cell phone was in a tight grip. She wanted to call Rory, but she knew that she would be studying right now. She wanted to call Luke, but knew that he was the last person she could actually talk to about this!

She looked around the pharmacy, her mind full, stomach light and her heart heavy. Knowing that she wasn't about to decide on who to call, she put her phone back in her purse and trudged to the aisle that held what she knew she was going to need.

It had been over 20 years since she had needed one, but there was something eternal about being single and thinking you might be pregnant. She could see them, sitting there proudly on the shelf, mocking her in their pinks and blues, five feet away. But she couldn't bring herself to step closer, she couldn't bring herself to get what she knew would ease some of the uncertainty that was causing her stomach it's unrest.

"Come on Gilmore," she chided herself, squaring her shoulders, "Don't tell me you were braver at 16!"

As she took her first step she halted, frowning at the sight of April turning down that aisle, walking right past the family planning section, pausing when she noticed Lorelai standing there.

"Hey," she said, noticing the flush that was rising in the older woman's cheeks, "How are you doing?" She took a step closer, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied with a nervous smile, "It has been. How are you? It looks like you've grown."

"A little, I guess. What are you doing here? I didn't know you came to Litchfield often."

"I don't. I'm feeling under the weather and was in the area and so thought I would finally jump the vitamin bandwagon your father is head cheerleader for."

April laughed, "I wondered when he would finally wear you down. He is a bit of a health nut."

"Big health nut. The biggest. Uh, I have to go, but it was nice to see you again, April."

"Yeah, you too," she paused, "Is everything okay?" She called, shifting nervously, "I mean between you and my dad. I talked to him last night and he seemed upset. And though I haven't really known him very long, I do know that there are very few things that affect his mood as much as you do."

"I think you give me too much credit, Kid."

"But things aren't okay, are they?" She looked down, "I'm sorry if I..."

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry for. What's going on between your dad and me, that's between us, and it has nothing to do with you. Things are changing for everyone, and I'm sure you've caught on by now that Luke doesn't always do well with change. He's a thinker, that one.

"But he loves you. And he wants you to be a part of his life. He is so happy to get to know you. I think the only thing he's not happy with is the fact that he has to share you. Don't give him too hard of a time, he has a lot of years to make up for."

She nodded, but didn't move. Sighing, Lorelai took out a pen and paper from her purse, wondering what Luke would say about what she was doing, "Here is my number. No matter what happens between your dad and me, I want you to have this. I love him but I know he's not the easiest to deal with. If you ever need someone to talk to about him, or anything, give me a call."

April finally smiled, "Thanks Lorelai. And for the record, I hope that you two can work this out."

"Me too."

"I feel a lot better knowing that he has you."

She smiled, and walked with April to the entrance, her own insecurities and needs forgotten in the face of someone innocent who had been caught between the warring couple. And even though she didn't know April well she cared for her enough to not wish that on her. Besides, April was smart. And she knew that it wouldn't take much more for her to put together Lorelai's reasons for being at the pharmacy and tell Luke. And having Luke know was something that she wasn't ready for yet.

~G.G~

Lorelai prayed as she banged on the door that Jackson wasn't going to be home. The last thing she needed was for him to be aware of her potential situation. Jackson believed in the "man-code", and after being a father, and knowing the time that Luke lost with his current daughter, he wouldn't stand for not letting the diner-owner know as soon as possible.

Sookie opened the door on the third round of door-shaking pounds. She looked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Is Jackson home?"

"No, he and Davey are having a man-date," she watched as Lorelai rushed into the house, her curiosity growing, "What's wrong, you're starting to scare me."

"I need to ask you for something, but I need you to promise me that you won't flip out or scream or tell Jackson or anyone else."

"You're really starting to scare me, Lorelai. Tell me what's wrong."

"Just promise me first."

"Of course, no one will know. What do you need?"

"A test."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh, "A test? All this secrecy over a silly test? What kind of test? Because if you're looking for something academic you're about three years too early in this house."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, wondering how Sookie couldn't understand what she meant by the way she pronounced the word. The only other thing she could think to do is write it in her own pee, like monkeys... if monkeys ever needed those kinds of tests.

"I thinking about the kind of test you took three years ago, Sookie. And again last year. The kind where you only need a full bladder and estrogen to take."

"Oh, you mean a..." her eyes lit up, "You need a preg..."

"Don't! Don't use that word," she cautioned, "I just need a test. To have. Just in case. Do you have any?"

Sookie nodded, "Course we do. Hang on, I'll get you one. And what do you mean, just in case? Just in case of what?"

"Just in case I don't feel better a little later."

"So you think you could be pregnant enough to actually seek out a test for it, but not enough to actually use it? Is this because you two fought?"

"Not just fought, Sookie. I went to buy one of these in Litchfield and ran into April."

"Did she see it?"

"No, thank goodness. But she knew something was going on between me and Luke. And she was scared that we weren't going to make things work. And that got me thinking that maybe it's not working. Maybe to Luke, it has already stopped working. Maybe last night I just pushed him over the edge that he had been teetering on for a long time."

"I don't believe that. And even if it was true, which it isn't, he would still want to know if you're having his kid. He's proved that with April."

"I know that, and I want him to be there, I do. I just... I don't want to make him think that there is something there if there isn't. And what if he thinks we have to get back together in order for him to be in his kid's life? There is so many ifs in this situation, that I just want to hold out for something definite. His life has changed so much lately, that I don't want to shake it up more without reason."

"But you are going to tell him?"

"As soon as I pee on the stick."

"And when are you going to do that?"

"As soon as I'm sure I have to." She rolled her eyes when Sookie frowned, "As soon as I'm sure that he doesn't want to be with me for me. Now if you're done making the Spanish Inquisition look like a tea party I have to meet Rory for some shopping therapy."

~G.G~

Lorelai pulled the jeep up to the diner, hesitating at the sight of Luke standing in the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want to come in?" Rory asked, "I'm sure if you just talked to him you could work everything out."

"Sorry sweets, not going to happen. But you go have fun showing Lane your haul. Got everything?"

Rory nodded, "I think so."

"Kiss, see you later."

She watched Rory go before she circled the block, coming to a stop outside Doosy's, knowing that if she was indeed that thing she didn't want to think of her being, she needed food at home that didn't come packaged in more preservatives than Joan River's face. She took up her purse to put her keys inside when she noticed something missing.

"No!" She frantically looked through the small space, hoping to find where the long, thin package was hiding. But the test wasn't there. "Where did I put it?"

She looked quickly around the interior and when she couldn't find it, she cursed before getting out of the car, trying to remember the last time she had seen it as she went inside the market, quickly picking out foods that she normally would have turned her nose up at.

"Lorelai?" Patty called, pulling the brunette's mind back to the present, "I can't remember the last time I saw you in the produce section."

"Oh you know how it is, college aged kid. No one eats as poorly as they do. Can't let her have worse eating habits than me. See you Patty." She closed her eyes as she went to the check out, hating that she had to lie but knowing that no one was ready for a truth that even she tried to deny.

"Lorelai," Taylor called, catching her as she was next in line behind Andrew for the check out, "I thought I saw you."

"And you did."

"You're getting vegetables?"

"It's not illegal, Taylor. What can I do for you?" She reached out and tossed a bottle of aspirin into her basket, shaking her head when he paused, urging him to continue.

"I saw the fight you and Luke had last night." She smiled and nodded, decided it was better not to say anything than to cause the scene she knew would result should she open her mouth. "And I know how dependent you were on his diner for your coffee."

"Coffee?" She asked, her tone sharp, wanting to reach out and slap him with a bottle of aspirin.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I made sure to order extra coffee so that you wouldn't have to go without."

"Thanks Taylor, but I'm actually trying to kick the coffee habit."

Everyone froze, "You-you're giving up coffee?" Taylor asked, taking a tentative step away from her. Everyone knew that she had an addiction to caffeine that few in the world could compete with.

She grinned at the fear that shone in his eyes, "Yup. Cold turkey. I haven't had any in over a day. So do you still want to tell me about all this coffee you ordered?"

"See you later, Lorelai."

She exhaled deeply, looking around the store, everyone was still looking at her like she was a nuclear weapon that was armed and about to go off any minute. "Get off my back!" She yelled, taking her bagged groceries, tossing down her money and leaving quickly, wondering how much of her mood was truly being caused by caffeine withdrawal.

~G.G~

Rory was torn when she entered the diner. While she didn't want to get between whatever was happening between her mother and Luke, she also didn't want to appear to be taking sides. She liked Luke and it saddened her to think that he wasn't going to be her step-father.

She offered him a warm smile and nod in greeting before Lane pulled her into a hug, helping her with some of her bags as they moved to the largest free table in the mostly empty diner.

"So," Lane almost sang, "What did you buy? Besides everything!"

"There was a sale," she claimed as an excuse, "And I think I took a couple of Mom's bags by mistake."

Lane glanced up at the mention of Rory's mother, wondering how close of attention Luke was paying to them. When he didn't seem to react she leaned close, "How is your mom?"

Rory shrugged, taking her purchases out of a couple bags, silently urging Lane to do the same, "I don't know. She's been acting weird, and not just her "being dumped by Luke" weird. She turned down coffee today."

"What? I didn't think she could function without it."

"Well so far she hasn't turned into grandma without it. At least not yet. How's he doing?"

"I think he's stage one."

"What's stage one?"

"Crankier than he was, but not yet burning things or tossing people on the streets. I hope we don't get to that stage. I don't want to have to find a new job. I think having April is helping him," she confessed, looking into one of the bags and freezing. Her hand shot out, grabbing Rory by the wrist, holding her tightly.

"Ow! Hey there Lane, ease up. I will need to use my arm again."

"Rory," Lane hissed, leaning in farther with a suspicious look around, "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you talk about other things when you have something more important you need to tell me."

"Doogie Houser was just a show?"

Lane rolled her eyes, thrusting the bag in question into Rory's grasp. Still not following the reason for her friend's sense of panic she looked down. "Whoa. How did this..."

"You mean it's not yours?"

Rory shook her head, "No, it must be my mom's."

"Lorelai's p..."

Rory pulled her back down to the table, shushing her. Blushing, she looked around to see if Luke had heard. Luckily he was in the kitchen. "I don't know. But it's not open, she must not even know. And if she hasn't told me then I'm sure she doesn't want Luke to know yet either."

"What are you going to do?" Lane asked, joining Rory in whispering, watching as she went about quickly shoving things back into bags.

"I have to talk to her."

"Good luck, and don't worry," she added, walking Rory to the diner's door, "I won't say anything."

~G.G~

Lorelai was sitting on the couch watching the television when Rory came home. She was curled up and Rory knew from her expression that she wasn't paying much attention to what was going on on the screen.

Without saying anything she took her bags to her room, shed her outside layers and prepared for the fight she had a feeling she would be entering into.

Taking the bag that still housed the test in hand she moved to the living room, noting the picked over salad that was sitting, forgotten, on the coffee table next to a mug of tea.

"If you want something edible, you'll have to order out. What's wrong?" She added, seeing the upset expression her daughter wore.

She held out the bag, "I got one of your bags mixed up with mine. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Doogie Houser's your real father?" She asked, not in the mood for any accusations. She took the bag and looked inside, her shoulders falling at what she saw inside. "Oh Rory."

"So it's yours? You're going to have a baby?"

"I don't know, Kid. But maybe."

"You gave up coffee, you are eating salad... although badly. Mom, you have the test. You're pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't taken the test yet, Rory," Lorelai tried to explain, getting off the couch, needing to move around. "I don't actually know if I am... you know."

"Pregnant, Mom. You can't even say the word?" She followed her mother, "Why don't you just take the test? Does Luke know? Mom! Does he know?"

"No, Rory, he doesn't know! You know Luke, do you think last night would have happened if he even suspected I could be p..."

"You have to tell him."

"I know."

"I mean it Mom. Luke has to know. And soon. You can't put off telling him things the way you put off telling Grandma something."

"I know that Rory. And I will as soon as I have something to tell him!"

Shaking her head Rory stalked back into the living room, grabbing the test, "Here, let's find out," she said, thrusting the test at her.

"I'm not taking the damned test."

"Why not? Luke deserves to know if he's going to have a kid. Why are you putting this off?"

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Because..." she faltered, her eyes flickering to the floor, "Because I don't want you to go through this again. I don't want your baby to grow up without a dad."

Lorelai's shoulders sagged, "Oh hon, Luke isn't like your dad. Even if things between us are wrecked beyond repair, he will always be around. And I'm sorry that Christopher wasn't like that. But I didn't keep him from seeing you. Just because I didn't marry your father doesn't mean that he couldn't have been there."

Rory shifted her weight and Lorelai wondered if she believed her. "I-I know," she said at last, "I just don't want you to go through this again. I don't want my sibling to feel that."

"I know, Kid. This situation, isn't as simple as it was with Christopher."

"Do you think that if he knew about the baby, Luke would want to stay with you?"

Lorelai nodded, "I do, and that's not the reason I want him to stay with me. You can understand that, right? Because I need you to understand this. I want this baby, I want it to be real. But I can't know for sure, because I need Luke to be with me. He missed out on all this with April, and I want him to be there every step of the way. But I have to know that if we work out and get back together, it's because he wanted to, not because he thinks it's what he should do."

Rory frowned, watching her mother breakdown from a combination of stress, heartbreak, lack of caffeine and possible hormones. Knowing that her mother was stubborn enough under the best of circumstances, she knew trying to make her see reason now would be next to impossible. Instead she held her, trying to comfort her as best she could.

"I won't tell him," she assured her once the worse had passed, "But you need to talk to Luke. See what he's feeling. This isn't healthy for you, or for the maybe baby. Promise you'll talk to him? Soon? Tomorrow."

Lorelai nodded, giving into her daughter's demands and those of her own heart.

~G.G~

Luke was in the kitchen when he heard the bells. He wasn't in the mood for last minute people ducking in when he would have rather them leave him alone. There was a case of beer waiting for him upstairs. He was tempted to tell the person to go away until he saw who it was, sitting at her place at the counter. He was surprised to see her, having figured that she would need time to go off and lick her wounds. Or to do something truly stupid. Or to think about what she was going to do next. Maybe she knew already? He wished he could say the same, still not sure the conversation from two nights before had been real. It was only the rumors around town and the distance he felt between them that had convinced him that it wasn't just a dream.

"I didn't come to fight," she told him as soon as she saw him step out of the kitchen, "So you don't need to worry about that."

He nodded, not really sure what else to do. "Coffee?"

She held her hand up, her stomach turning even at the thought of it. She had done well that day, finding out what made her ill and what her body was approving that she eat. Her mind and body were at odds, and were it not for the possible life being nurtured within her, she would have brought vengeance down upon the vessel that was now betraying her with its want of healthy foods.

"No coffee? You feeling okay?"

She wanted to laugh as much as she also wanted to cry. Instead she looked away from him, "I saw April yesterday, in Litchfield," she told him, easing her way into the conversation, a small smile on her lips, "She's quite the kid."

"That she is."

"Smart as a whip that one. She knew right away that we weren't okay."

He tensed, "Lorelai..."

"I get it," she assured him, cutting him off, "Why you didn't want her and me to spend a lot of time together. Why you wanted her to yourself. After raising a daughter for 20 years more or less by myself, I get it. There is something about keeping that part of you that you see in your kid to yourself, where no one can try to steal it away.

"And I know how it can be, mixing relationships and kids. There were only a few of the men I dated who I allowed Rory to even know about let alone meet. There were only two besides her father who were allowed to be a part of her life. So I get it. But here's the part of this that hurts. The reason I kept those men from my daughter is because I didn't want her life to change or for her to get attached and then hurt if things in the relationship didn't work out. I didn't want her to know anyone who didn't have the potential to be permanent in her life."

She inhaled a steadying breath, watching him through the tears that were blurring her vision but refused to fall. His arms were crossed and he was leaning back against the counter, stoically focused on the dishware on the shelves under where her hands were nervously folded. "Was that it? Were you not sure of us? Was that why you put off the wedding and didn't want us to bond?"

He shifted and she knew. She knew the doubts that he had felt and never voiced.

She nodded, "I see."

He straightened, his throat clearing, looking around, needing something to do. "Are you sure you don't want coffee?"

"No coffee. Tea, though."

He paused, "Tea? You want tea?"

"Peppermint if you have it."

He nodded, his movements uncertain as he went about preparing it, trying to remember any time when she had opted for something other than her beloved coffee. "You sure? No coffee?"

"I'm giving it up," she explained with a shrug, "I think I read somewhere that too much coffee wasn't good for you."

While waiting for the tea to steep he looked around, needing something to do. He pointed to the doughnuts, "Snack?"

Again she shook her head, pulling an apple from her purse, "Covered, thanks."

"No coffee and now an apple? Are you sure you're okay? Are you sick? Possessed by demons? Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?"

A voice in her head screamed at her to tell him. To get the news off her chest so she could finally use the test that she had carried everywhere with her in her purse. Every time she felt the urge to pee she debated taking it with her, to put her out of her misery. But then she thought of Luke, of her possible future life with him and she thought better of it. She deserved to not know. She deserved to suffer for not having faith that they would make it.

"I've been better," she told him instead, taking the tea when he offered her the mug. "I'm sorry," she continued after a long moment and generous drink, finding comfort in the warmth of the hot liquid seeping into the palms of her hands, "For the other night. I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum. I know you don't do well with them, but I did it anyway. And I'm sorry, it's just I had to do something, you know? I've never been in a relationship like this. I've always gone with the flow, with what the guy thinks or wants or expects. Men have always done the driving the entire relationship and when I got tired of that I cut ties and run. I let the relationship slip away. I did it with Chris and Jason and Alex and Max... but I couldn't do it with you.

"I didn't want you, I didn't want us, to slip away. Not without a fight. So I got into that drivers seat and I acted and I fought and I did it all wrong. But I'm proud of myself for doing something, even if it wasn't the right thing to do and even if all I did was put the final nail into the coffin of our relationship. At least I could say I tried." She looked down when the first tear fell.

Willing herself to hold it together she looked back up at him, "I was so angry that night. I don't think I've ever been that hurt in my entire life, not even when Rory stopped talking to me... and all I could think about while walking away from you is how I could make you hurt in the same way." She laughed, it catching in her throat as more tears fell, "I even thought about going to see Christopher."

He leaned forward, handing her a napkin, keeping his distance, not wanting to be drawn into her, not now, not yet. "Why didn't you?"

"The thought made me sick, literally up most of the night being sick at the thought of it. Of the thought of hurting you. I dreamed that I had, and it didn't end well. It ruined so many things."

"I'm glad you didn't," he offered after a long moment of silence, "You're right, it would have hurt. More than you would imagine."

"Luke... I need to know if you- do you still love me?"

"Lorelai..."

"Don't say what you think I should know. Please. Do you love me?"

"I've never loved a woman as much as I love you."

Slowing her breaths, trying to calm her heart as he looked into her eyes, them telling her everything she had doubted over the past few days. He loved her, that at least hadn't changed.

"What now?" She asked.

He shook his head, hands on the counter in front of him, his arms taught as he bent his head, shaking it, "I don't know. I wish I did."

"Do you think that there is any chance of us working this out? Do you want to work it out?"

"I don't know," he whispered, "A part of me is yelling at me not to be stupid and say yes."

"But you still have your doubts, I get that. You have April to worry about and my history is a giant black mark against me. You need time to process. I will try to give you that if you want it. Do you want it? Or would you rather me walk out of this door and close it behind me, close it on us?"

"Don't close the door."

Feeling her heart start beating faster, she nodded, wiping her face dry. "Time it is," she exhaled slowly, her shoulders relaxing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring he had given her. "Take this," she shook her head when he tried to protest, "Decide whether or not you want to give it back to me. Thanks for the tea," she said with a shy smile, moving towards the door. She paused, it opened to the night air, "And Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't take too long, we're waiting on you."

He watched her go before leaning back against the counter, letting go of the breath he had been holding. He picked up the ring with a frown, his eyes going back to where she had left just moments ago, a thought striking him odd. "We're?"

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who has thus far reviewed. Please keep it up!

Disclaimer: still not mine

Lorelai Effect

Part 3

The lack of caffeine was taking it's toll. As well as the uncertainty that surrounded her life. She needed answers to the questions that swarmed her head and made her more cranky than she knew she would have been just from withdraw alone.

When she stalked into the inn's kitchen the staff left quickly, knowing a fear that only normally existed in her mother's house. Her frown deepened as she went about fixing her morning tea. She was really beginning to hate tea.

"No word from Luke?" Sookie asked with a knowing smile.

Lorelai slammed the box of tea down on the counter, "Three days! What could be taking so damn long!"

"It took eight years for the poor guy to ask you out, cut him some slack."

"So I might potentially go into labour before I find out if I'm worth his time. And why are you on his side on this? He's not the one who may or may not be having a baby."

"Well you could easily find out," Sookie reasoned, "Certainty is only one bathroom break away. You do know that the longer you wait the worse it might be for the maybe baby."

"I'm taking vitamins," she confessed, "Just in case."

"This isn't healthy for you, either. You've changed everything: eating habits, caffeine and vitamins, all on the off chance you could be pregnant. What happens if you're not? Will you be okay?"

She shifted nervously, not able to meet her friend's eye. "I don't know."

"Please take the test. I'll come in with you, or Rory. We could all wait together for the longest three minutes of life. What do you say?"

"You know why I can't," she said, growing uneasy at the situation, her stomach turning for the umpteeth time that morning.

"It was worth a try. I wish you would reconsider," she continued watching as Lorelai paled straightening up, "You really don't look good."

Lorelai clutched at Sookie, the world spinning in front of her eyes. She had had dizzy spells over the last few days. It had been something she had experienced with Rory, but she knew it could have just been a side effect of the change in her diet. Lack of sugar. Lack of caffeine. But nothing compared to the moving blackness that was swimming before her eyes making her know what it would be like to be in the Perfect Storm.

"Lorelai," she heard Sookie cry out, mingled within the sounds of pots clattering to the floor. She was feeling hot and the world was moving around her like she was caught in her own personal earthquake. The next thing she was aware of was the sound of Sookie on the phone to an ambulance and the damp coolness of a cloth on the back of her neck from where she was sitting on the floor.

~G.G~

Rory had been studying on campus when she got the call. Her mother had taken a fainting spell and was being rushed to the hospital. She rushed as quickly as she could, arriving in time to overhear Sookie tell the staff of the situation with Luke, how Lorelai thought she could be pregnant but didn't want to know for sure until things were better with the potential father. It wasn't until the chef threatened the medical staff, yelling that telling Lorelai the results one way or another wouldn't help her at all, that they conceded. They would run the tests but wait until they were sure she could handle the news before breaking it to her.

But, they cautioned, she would have to be told before leaving the hospital. So time, Rory knew, was running out. She stayed long enough to check on her mother, find out they were keeping her overnight for observation and get the list of what Lorelai wanted to keep her occupied during her stay before she was out the door. She had let things go on too long, she knew. She should have done the mature thing ages ago and lock Luke and Lorelai in a closet together until they either killed each other or made up.

Having gathered up what she needed she parked in front of the diner, her anger not leaving her, even as she saw April with him.

"Rory," Luke greeted, knowing something was wrong as soon as he saw her.

She didn't say anything as she went behind the counter, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him towards the curtain, not caring that the diner was full and that people were staring. "Mind the fort April," she called behind her.

"Rory, what are you doing?" He demanded even as he followed her up the stairs, "I swear you are too much like your mother," he grumbled when she let go of him and walked into his apartment, turning on him as soon as he shut the door.

"How can you do this to her?" She demanded, arms flailing in the air.

"Do what? To who? Lorelai? I haven't done anything, Rory."

"Exactly! And that's the problem. It's been a week, Luke. A week."

He crossed his arms, "It has not been a week."

She ignored him, too much like her mother to care about things like inconvenient details when she had a point to make. "Do you really not know how you feel about her that much that you can't decide if you want to marry her in a week? Has she not given you the space you needed? Has she given you too much space? What is it? What has she done so wrong that you need to punish her like this?"

"Rory," he countered, his own temper rising, "What are you talking about? I'm not punishing her."

"Really? Then why haven't you told her? Why does she still not know if she has a future with you?" She paused, her body shaking now that her adrenaline was wearing off and she was faced with the truth of what was happening, the fear that she had felt when she had last picked up her phone, "Why did Sookie call me to tell me that she had to call the ambulance to take my mother to the hospital?" She finished with tears in her eyes.

He paled, his heart dropping into his shoes as his body followed it into one of the chairs at his table. "W-what happened? Is she alright?" He got to his feet, heart now racing, wondering why Rory was still just standing there.

"I don't know. Because she won't let them tell her without you there!"

He held up his hand, stilling the attack towards him that he felt she was preparing for. These Gilmores, he knew, fought as quickly as they talked. "Whoa, slow down and tell me what they hell you're talking about."

"She might be pregnant," she confessed, not surprised at the shock that flashed across his face as he sat back down, "But she refused to take the test without you. She refused to let you miss out on this no matter what happened between you."

"The coffee..."

"Made her nauseous," she said, sinking down at the table beside him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked even as he knew the answer, "She didn't want me to stay with her for just the baby."

Rory nodded, both sitting in silence a moment before she stood, remembering why she came, "She was at the Dragonfly and took a dizzy spell. Sookie's with her, but I should get back. They're keeping her overnight. They're doing a pregnancy test. We managed to convince them not to tell her yet, but you should be there to find out with her. But," she added, "I hope you know what you want when you go in there. Because if you lead her on or hurt her any more than needed, you'll wish you were dealing with Emily Gilmore."

Rory didn't wait for any acknowledgement before heading to the apartment door, not surprised that April was standing in the open doorway as she passed.

"I called Lane," the teenager told her father, her arms crossed, "She's coming in. So let's go."

He rose an eyebrow, "Go?"

"Do you think I'm going to let you mess this up again? I'm going with you to the hospital. And on the way, you are going to tell me exactly what has been going on..."

~G.G~

He had never driven that fast, or talked so much to his daughter using as many pauses and run-on sentences. He admired her even as she called him an idiot. He could see in her traits that had endeared Lorelai to him. The woman that should have been the girl's step-mother by now. The woman who might be carrying April's sibling in her body. In the body that was lying in a hospital bed without him. Without him because he had been the idiot that April accused him of being.

"What was I thinking?" He mumbled, pulling into the hospital parking lot. Normally he would complain about the prices they charged at these parking garages, but now, if it meant that Lorelai would be okay, he would gladly pay the fee over and over and over again.

Sookie was pacing in the hall when he rounded the corner, looking lost. She called out to him, glad to see another familiar face.

"Where is she? Is everything alright?"

"Calm down," she urged, "Hi April," she greeted before looking back to the anxious man, "Things are fine. They're just keeping her for observations."

"Where is she?"

Not hiding the smile she held up a finger, gesturing for him to listen. Sighing in frustration he did as she asked, and at once he heard the muffled shouts on the other side of the hall. Sookie merely shrugged at his questioning gaze before suggesting that she and April go and find Rory some coffee, giving Luke a reassuring pat.

He stopped her, "You're just going to leave me? To that?"

"Honey, she's been like this for days. It's time I share the pleasure that is a hormonal, emotional, caffeine-deprived Lorelai Gilmore. Good luck with that." She quickly ushered April away, shaking her head as she commented on the likelihood of him leaving that room intact if he actually went in there empty handed.

Steeling himself for the waiting onslaught, he quietly knocked on the door, listening for a break in the shouting before he announced himself.

"Mom, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do Rory. Judas! I can't believe you told him. This was your doing," she said, turning her attention to the doctor. "Turning my daughter against me."

"Ms Gilmore, we have the results of the tests..."

"No! I'm not listening to anything you have to say. Either of you."

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, making himself known.

"And you are?" The doctor asked.

"In trouble," Lorelai started on him, "Did you do the speed limit the entire time? Rory's been back an entire ten minutes."

He crossed his arms, "Rory drives like you do."

She smiled despite herself, letting her walls down enough for him to see the fear and relief in her eyes, "You're late."

He nodded, taking the seat beside her, "I'm sorry."

Rory watched them for a moment before turning her attention to the doctor, "This is Luke. Can we give them a minute? Cuz this won't be pretty."

"Try to keep her calm," the doctor told Luke before following Rory out into the hall.

Lorelai waiting for the door to close before she closed her eyes, focusing on her breaths, "Let's have it."

An eyebrow rose, "It?"

"Your decision. Come on, I'm ready. You've had a week, Luke. Please tell me that you've come to some decision in a week." He didn't bother to correct her as her voice rose, her emotions getting the best of her, "Do I mean that little to you that you can't tell the difference in all that time of what it's like not having me in your life?"

"Tell the difference?" His volume matched hers. Did she really not know him that much? "You know what I've been able to tell this week? How much time you take up in my day." He rose starting to pace around the small room, entering into one of his rant modes "I don't have to cook for you or clean up after you or worry that you're going to have an early death with all that crap you put into your body or take your incessant phone calls. I don't have to straighten out the real sugars from the diabetic stuff after you shuffle them into silly patterns. I don't have to make small talk and stay near you in the diner on your multiple visits. I save on donuts. I didn't realize how many you sneak off with until you weren't there. I order too many. They go stale!

"And I have even more time now that Lane doesn't trust me to not harass customers and Caeser won't let me near the grill. My own grill! And the quiet! My cell phone doesn't ring, I don't have that damn television blaring as I go to sleep. I would be sleeping better because of it if I didn't miss you not being there during the night.

"Because I do. I miss you. I miss that I never had enough doughnuts and remembering how much I hate that damned ringtone you put on my phone. I hate not knowing who is calling the diner at the worst possible times. I miss cooking for you so that you'll actually eat something healthy. Although I hear you're doing fine with that now."

"I'm not fine..."

"I'm not finished!"

She smiled, her eyes shimmering with tears. She loved ranting Luke. "Sorry."

"I hate having time. I miss the work. I miss you. So here's your damn ring back, don't take it off again, and don't shut any damned doors. We're getting married. Soon. Now let's find out if we're having a damned baby."

"You shouldn't damn the baby, Luke," she whispered, slipping the ring back on her finger, having missed the weight on her hand. "It might turn out like my mother."

He rolled his eyes, letting out a long breath. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Are we good?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we are. So... maybe baby?"

Shaking his head, not fighting the smile that won it's place on his face, he opened the door, bidding the doctor inside.

"Are we ready now?"

"Yup, sorry about that," Luke said, not able to meet the doctor in the eye, his nerves building. "So, what's the word?"

"This is an unusual case," the doctor began, looking between both parties, not surprised when they frowned, "After hearing what I have about the timing of the symptoms, the stress of the events as of late, the uncertainty of your situation... have you ever heard of a false pregnancy? It's when the woman's body shows signs of pregnancy without there being an actual fetus present in the womb. Some show false positives, swell in the belly, some even go as far as lactating and going into labour."

"So I'm not pregnant? I'm just crazy?"

"According to the blood work you are producing the hormones associated with pregnancy. However..."

"You still think I'm crazy."

"Not at all," he tried to assure her, "I'm just suggesting that we rely on more proof positive methods for determining pregnancy. I'd like you to have an ultrasound."

She looked at the IV in her arm, "That explains the fluids," she frowned, "I hate ultrasounds," she pouted, "So much needing to pee."

Luke hid his smile, reaching out and taking Lorelai's hand in his, his fingers playing with the ring on her finger, "When?"

"We have a technician booked for first thing in the morning. I'll be by before I leave with instructions and to see how you're doing."

Lorelai waited until the doctor left before focusing on Luke who was trying not to make his grin too obvious, "What?"

He shrugged, "Just marvelling at just how much work you really are. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Her expression softened, "You want to stay in a hospital all night? You hate hospitals."

"I want to stay with you tonight. I'll put up with it being in a hospital."

"You don't work tomorrow?"

"I did," he confessed, "But April made some calls on the way here. Lane and Caesar have it covered."

"April's here?"

He nodded, "With Sookie and Rory."

"She's a good kid."

"She- she likes you," he told her. "A lot. I think it scared me. I mean what if..."

"She liked me more than you?" Lorelai asked, trying to break the tension between them, "Big worry, I understand." She was silent a moment, "It's why I called you Duke," she confessed in kind, "It's because of Rory."

"What?"

"When we first met, for the first year that I knew you. Rory worshipped you. You were the first man who wasn't her father who she got attached to. The first man who was actually in her life. That scared me. It's why I pushed you away, why I didn't want to be your friend at first. Because if you got close to me you'd get close to her and then she could get hurt. I didn't want that."

"So what changed?"

"She got the chicken pox and I didn't know what to do. And you were there. You saved the day. You proved that you cared about her. You showed me that you really were IN her life. I thought it only fair to be in yours as well."

He nodded slowly, leaning forward and kissing her lightly, "I'm going to go get us something to eat, tell them the plan. Then later Rory can take April back to your place for the night?"

"I think they'd like that."

"Good. I think I'll bring Rory with me, if she can be away from you, since I'm sure she knows more about what you have and haven't been eating lately. Keep an eye on April?"

"I'd like that."

He paused at the door, smiling at her, pleased when she smiled back at him. "Good."

"Where's Sookie?" Luke asked when he joined the girls in the hall.

"She had mommy things to do," Rory explained, eyeing April conspiracy, "Speaking of mommy things..."

"We find out tomorrow," he explained, "So tonight we're going to have a family night."

"And are we a family?" April asked, hopeful.

He straightened, hands going into his pockets, a proud smile on his face as he nodded. The girls squealed and hugged him. Feeling uncomfortable at the affection he separated himself from them, suggesting that April keep Lorelai company while he got Rory to help him out with something.

Rory smiled at him, "We off for food?"

"Yeah," he said, suddenly nervous, "And something else. But I need your help. You got your phone..."

~G.G~

Rory was puffing hard when she and April arrived back at the hospital the following morning, both tired and excited about what the day brought.

"Everything good?" Luke asked, looking around the hall nervously.

"Yeah, where's mom?"

"Getting ready for the ultrasound. She wanted me to see if you two wanted to come in with us."

"Can we?"

Luke nodded at the excitement that lit up his daughter's face, "Already cleared it with the technician. I think he would do anything to prevent the Gilmore wrath."

Rory laughed, falling in step with her new family as they moved towards the exam room, "Mom learned from a pro." She met his eye, "Is everything okay here?"

He gave an excited - be it nervous - nod. "Yeah, this is good. Will be good. I'm nervous."

"Couldn't tell." She looked him over, glad that he had had the chance to change from his diner-wear. While nothing fancy, it wasn't his usual, flannel-themed garb.

"Come on," they heard Lorelai yell from inside the small room, "Some of us have full bladders here!"

Rolling his eyes he led the way into the room, kissing her temple and refraining from saying anything that might set her off. He had been made aware of her higher than normal blood pressure and so tried to keep her calm. She had caught onto this late the previous evening and took much enjoyment since then in trying to goad him into an argument.

"Alright, everybody here?" The technician asked with a friendly smile, revealing Lorelai's stomach, "Shall we break the mystery of this maybe baby?"

Lorelai's smile widened. She liked the technician. While waiting for her family to arrive they talked, and by the end of the preparation processes had been tempted to name any possible child after him. Her family, the thought made her chest hurt with joy.

Inhaling sharply at the cold gel on her stomach, her urge to pee growing exponentially with the contact and the pressure that followed when the sensor pushed down on her abdomen. "You better not tell me there is too much fluid in there."

The technician laughed, aware of the eyes watching him watch the screen. "There," he said after a long moment, a pleased smile on his face, "We have it. No more maybe about it. I'd say 8 weeks at first glance."

"8 weeks..." Lorelai whispered, clutching Luke's hand in hers. "I wasn't crazy."

"Oh, look at that zygote," Rory put in with a playful smile, "I'm naming it Ziggy."

"So small," April added, glad to be able to share in the moment. She was going to have a sibling.

"Lorelai the 3rd."

"4th," Rory amended.

"Your gran is dead, I don't think that counts."

"Do you know nothing about genealogy?"

"I would remember more of it if I wasn't swimming. Can I...?" She asked, gesturing to the technician.

"You're all clear to de-liquidfy. Your doctor will check with you in an hour, make sure everything is good and you'll be on your way."

Waiting until Lorelai was safely shut away, Luke turned once more to the girls, "Is everything in place? Are you sure?"

Rory nodded, "No worries, we got this. Sookie called in the big guns. Miss Patty and Babette, there is no way people don't know, and with Sookie in charge you know Jackson is making sure everything is getting done. I also have the perfect dress for her to wear out of here."

"And your grandparents?"

"Insulted about not receiving proper notice, but are going to be there. Luke..."

"Yeah?"

"I hope it's okay but I called Jess."

"What did he say?"

"'Bout time."

"Sounds right."

"Ahh, so much better," Lorelai exclaimed as she practically danced back into the room. "What am I missing?" She asked, looking between the guilty expressions.

"Aren't you still on bedrest?" Rory suddenly asked, eyebrow arching accusingly.

Her mother pouted, "Rory! I've been in bed too long. I want to go out and breath the fresh, non-filtered air and remember what it's like to be alive in the sun! I want to feel the breeze against my skin and remember that the hills are alive..."

"In that hospital gown?"

Lorelai stopped mid showtune tangent, looking down at the light blue hospital gown and robe she wore, "And we're going back to my room."

~G.G~

An hour, twenty minutes later Luke was checking Lorelai out of the hospital, his hands shaking slightly as he finished the paperwork. He was thankful that April was distracting her by making sure that they had everything packed.

He glanced at them, the two most important women in his life. Lorelai was dressed in the pale blue, knee length dress that hugged her high on her waist and fluttered away from her body, dancing every time she turned. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight the smile that lit up his face watching them. So he didn't try, just like he didn't glance away when Lorelai caught him staring at her. Blushing, she smiled back before fastening up the overnight bag, making sure that April could handle the load that she had insisted on carrying.

And in that moment, between watching her dance just by being alive and showing concern for a child not her own, he knew. And his doubts faded away. His hands no longer shook when he took her hand in his and led her in the direction that April started them down.

"I know that I wasn't really conscious when they brought me in here," she said when they stopped just shy of the double doors that April ducked into, "But this doesn't seem like a way out to me."

Inhaling a steadying breath Luke turned, taking both her hands in his. "I remember when we first got engaged, when they found out that you did the asking, they said that was robbed of that moment. The moment when I didn't know if you would say yes, the moment when I could only hope that you'd feel the same way, that you'd want to spend your life with me. And maybe they were right and that moment was important.

"Maybe that's why I screwed up. Because I didn't remember how much not knowing sucks." He shifted, "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She smiled at him, "You know I will."

"Now?" He asked, his grasp on her hands tightening when he felt her try to take a step back.

She blinked, and she looked to the doors, suddenly realizing that they were standing outside the chapel. There were tears shimmering in her eyes. "Now?"

He nodded, "Rory and I worked it out last night. She's as sneaky as you are," he added, wiping her cheek dry with his thumb. "This isn't a now or never, but you were right. Why wait?"

"Luke... are you sure you want to do this? What about your doubts and April and..."

"Lorelai, I know what I want. Do you?"

She nodded, "I want you."

"Shall we?" He asked, kissing the back of her hand, pleased that he had come out on the other side of that moment with his hope justified.

He watched her face as he threw open the doors. The chapel was full of people, of friends and family. It was full of the life that she shared with Luke. Standing by Star's Hollow's own reverend was Rory, April and Jess, all waiting to stand with the couple. Sookie and Jackson sat with their children, Liz and TJ held hands and smiled at the pair. Even Emily and Richard were there, front row, proud expressions on their faces.

Lorelai turned and threw her arms around Luke's neck, laughing as he hugged her tightly, "How did you..."

"We have amazing kids."

Her hand went to her stomach, truly understanding the truth and power of his words, "We really do."

"Second thoughts?" He asked when she looked back at the crowd as they took to their feet.

She shook her head, grasping his hand tighter as they made their way down the aisle, towards their future, together.

~G.G~

Eight weeks ago the future was changed from what it could have been. Should have been. Literally a one in a million chance with the protection that we were always so careful to put into place. A small sliver of hope to light what could have been a hopeless future. Three broken hearts, one wasted year for a marriage, a baby, a family finally brought together. That's the Lorelai effect. It's not the flap of a butterfly's wing that changes weather. It's a home, and to me, it's that much more special.

~END~


End file.
